


Something is wrong

by Yuulina_vre



Series: I Love you no matter what [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asthma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Sometimes James knows that something is wrong but ignores it until it gets worse and he scares himself and Logan to death.





	Something is wrong

There were two times today when James himself felt that something was wrong and one time Logan just _knows_ that something was off. The first time James noticed something, was when he woke up. He looked at his clock and was immediately awake. He had slept through all four of his alarms and had just twenty minutes to get ready for class, which was impossible, at least for him. He never slept through his alarms and usually he never felt this warm at mornings. Usually he felt cold after waking up. The first snow had fallen the day before and it was really cold these days so it was a surprise that he actually felt hot this morning. But there was no time to think about it. He rushed through his morning routine, got dressed and grabbed his bag and keys. As he left he rushed past his roommate who eyed him skeptical. Yes they lived here together and they got along just fine but they barely spent any time together because he had a girlfriend which occupies him most of the time and when James wasn’t with Logan than he was studying or played games in his room all day. So he just rushed past him with a quick „Morning“, grabbed a toast from the kitchen counter and was out if the door.

The second time he felt off was in class. He couldn’t concentrate on what the professor was telling them and he couldn’t even read his own writing on his paper. The letters swam in front of his eyes and that made his head ache. One girl that sat beside him poked him on the shoulder. He snapped his head up and looked at her. „Hey. Are you okay? You’re really red, you know.“ She whispers in his ear and he could feel his blood rush to his face. „Ah. Eh. Yeah. I got a headache actually. But I’m fine. Thank you.“ The girl looked him over but nodded then. She patted his shoulder and then stared down to the teacher again. James tried to do the same thing, but still couldn’t get a grip on everything. As he finished the class he felt tired. He thought that it was strange because he slept well last night and until now he didn’t even do anything which had made him tired this fast. He packed his stuff in his bag and walked out of the room. As he was in the hall he looked out through the window. Snow was falling again and he was just glad that today was his day off in the cafe. He had no intention on walking through the snow at afternoon to get back to his dorm and freeze to death. He shifted his gaze to his watch on his mobile. One more class before he could meet up with Logan to get some lunch. He sighed. How should he even remember anything today?

Logan knows it as soon as he sees James. He looked pale but with a flush. His moves are sluggish and he seems tired already. „Hey love. How was your day?“

„Okay I guess.“                                 

„Okay you guess?“ Logan frowned but said nothing. He also knew how James hates it when he fussed over him. It reminded him of his mother and that triggered some kind of homesickness. So he kept quiet and just placed him on a table near a window. He walked off to get something to eat and most important to drink. If James wasn’t himself he should at least drink something to stay hydrated. He returned to his boyfriend about ten minutes later and found him asleep, head on the table. „Oh Jesus. Really James?“ Logan placed the food and drinks on the table and got his coat from his chair. He placed it over James back and felt his forehead. His body temperature surly was higher than it used to be but not concerning though. „Okay, fine. Keep pretending you’re okay but I’m not going to wake you up now.“ True to his word he sat across the table ate his lunch and watched the snowflakes falling down. Sometimes his gaze switches to James as he made some sound or shifted slightly but never woke up. As he had only fifteen minutes left Logan thought he had to wake James. So he stood up and stayed beside him he moved his right hand to James cheek and strokes it softly. „Hey, James. Wake up. You need to eat. You have only fifteen minutes.“ All what he got was a groaned „no“. He sighs but returned to stroking his cheek. „Baby. Wake up. Otherwise you’re going to be late“

„What? Shit. How late?!“

„Relax honey. You have some time left. But you need to eat or drink at least.“ James eyed his food and then grabbed the package of orange juice. „When did I fell asleep? I can’t remember that.“

„Shortly after you got here I think. It’s okay though. You look tired. You sure you’re okay?“ James innocently watched out of the window and avoided Logan’s gaze. Logan instead lifted his hands in defeat. „Okay, okay. You’re fine. I have to go now. Even if you’re fine, please go to bed as soon as you get home.“ Logan doesn’t wait for an answer. He gave James a quick but loving kiss on his lips and left, his jacket still on James shoulders. He would get that later, because he ended up caring for him anyway.

 

* * *

 

After James got home he was defeated. His body ached, he felt incredible hot and was so, so exhausted. He had tried to sleep off some off his symptoms but right after he woke up an hour ago he was hit badly. His head swam, the light was to bright, he couldn’t breathe through his nose properly and, what was the worst, he couldn’t move. His body just hurts. It felt like it was on fire and this was not a feeling he was used to. Especially not when he has a fever like he know he has. Yes his body would ache but not like _this._  James felt panic creeping up in his mind. Something was wrong. It was not normal. Why the heck couldn’t he move his body? A whimper left his lips and he tried to look around. His phone. He needed his phone. Logan could come over, he could look over him and take him to ER if necessary.

James found his glasses first. They were on the pillow next to his head, so he tried to move his arms. Very slowly he managed to get his right arm up, above his stomach and higher to his head. He had to use so much strength that he felt sweat dripping down his forehead. Somehow he managed to grab the glasses and to push them on his nose. The panic bickered in his head and he felt his chest getting smaller. He was on a brink of an asthma attack, he was aware of that. James spotted his mobile on the coffee table and tried to stretch his left arm into the directing, but all he could manage was to free his arm from the blanket and let it fall down to the ground. Now he panicked even more. How was he supposed to call help if he couldn’t even get his phone?

He tried to take a deep breath but his chest was closing up and instead of bringing air to his lungs he was thrown into a nasty coughing fit which left him with even less air as he already had. His thoughts were running wild in his head. With much time and energy, he managed to get on his left side so he at least could face his phone. Just at that moment the ringing sound shrilled trough the room. He got a call but he still couldn’t move far enough to reach it. He tried and tried and just as his fingertips managed to touch the edge of the table the mobile went silent again. At this rate, James had already difficulties to steady his breathing. He tried to stretch a little more. He could feel his phone just at the moment as he felt himself falling. He landed on the carpet, his stomach first and groaned. He hit his head on the ground and now had a headache, too. Tears prickled at the rim of his eyes. He was scared and afraid of how the things were and frustrated. He needed help soon. His phone chimed again and James didn't know when or how he managed it, but he found himself with the phone in his hand and pushing the green button. „Hey, sweetheart. It’s me. Were you sleeping? Hope I didn’t woke you up.” James barely heard Logan talk to him. He was too occupied to steady his breathing, which now was impossible because he was full in the asthma attack. He wheezed Logan’s name but he seemed too had not heard him because he kept talking. „I’m at the store and buying you some stuff like fever reducers and coughing syrup. So I wanted to ask if you need some decongestant and Juice, too.” James couldn’t concentrate on what Logan just asks. His breathing got heavier and faster and he felt himself wheezing loudly now. So he just whimpered. „Logan. H-elp –ee. H-help:”

„James? What’s wrong? Can you hear me?” James closed his eyes and tried to focus even more on breathing and at the same time he tried to make out Logan’s voice- “Help m-me-!”

„Okay. Shit. Do you have an attack? Eh.. I’m on my way. James listen closely. Open the door for me, okay? And try to use your inhaler. I’m near your place so I should be the in a few minutes. It’s going to be okay.”  James wanted Logan to stay on the phone, to not let him by himself again but he hung up as soon as he said his last word. James was crying now. He was in pain and he was alone. Luckily he felt his arms move easily as he tried to crawl to the entrance of his dorm room. Black spots showed up at the side of his eyes and he felt himself panicking even more and how his strength left him too fast. _Why is this happening to me?_

 

* * *

 

„James? What’s wrong?“ he just heard wheezing breathing. „Please honey. Can you open the door?“ He knocked carefully on the wood of the entrance door but still there was no sign on moving inside. „James. Come on. You need to breathe. Use your inhaler. It should be in the first drawer on the left.“ Now there was some shuffling of fabric, but the shallow breathing got never to the door and suddenly there was a loud thumb. For a second everything was silent but then the breathing increased to something very concerning. Logan pushed is ear against the wood to hear closely at his friends breath. He needed to go in there as soon as possible. At this rate James couldn’t calm himself down anymore. He needs help and Logan could do that, if it wasn’t for this fucking door that blocked his way. „James. I now you can do it. Try to open the door. I’m right here to help you. You just need to let me in. You can do this right?“ He heard some more shuffling, slower and for most of all, exhausted sounding. He could not define how movement could sound exhausted but just by hearing it he knew James was at his limit. He could hear fumbling on the door and then the lovely sound of the door lock. He pushed the door open as wide as he dared in case that James was right behind it. And indeed James was slumped on the ground. Eyes closed, sweat clinging on his forehead and a dark red blush on his cheek from his fever. What really concerned him was the breathing which was now like little slow sounding puffs, which barely got any air into his lungs. „Ah shit, hold on.“ He grabbed the inhaler from the drawer and crouched beneath his lover. „Come on, James. I know it’s hard but you have to move a little. Try to lay on your back for me. I’ll help you.“ It took some strength from James to turn, so much could Logan tell just by watching him. He guided him on his back and then moved him up a bit, so he was laying against his chest. He pushed the inhaler between James lips. „Deep breathes. You can do it.“ But James didn’t do any attempt to breathe. He looked already on the edge of consciousness. His glasses lay abandoned on the floor beside him and he could barely hold his eyes open for more than a second. „Sweetie. Don’t pass out on me. Keep on breathing you hear me? You got so far. Just this one thing to go.“ James did take in a little air which wasn’t enough to reach his lungs fully but it was a start. „Good. Very good. Can you do one more for me? I know you can. You’re strong. Once more. I promise it will get better then.“ Logan strokes his thumb of his free hand above James cheek to ground him a little. He inhaled once more, deeper this time simultaneously with the device Logan held for him. Logan could feel his breathing go a little steadier and they did it again. Logan felt himself let out a breath he had hold in until now. „There you go. You did well love. Can you hold on my neck? I’ll move you to the sofa.“ Logan moved James arms around his shoulders and hoisted him up in his arms so he could carry him bridal style. James hadn’t any strength left. His arms just fell down again and his head lulled against Logan’s shoulder. He looked down as he made his way to the sofa. James seemed to drift off already. Carefully he placed him down. He stokes softly through his red hair. „Get some sleep. You deserved it.“ He kissed him on the forehead. He sat down on the other end of the couch, betted James feet on his thighs and threw his head back. He exhaled deep. Relief washed over him. James really had scared him back there and Logan would call that “a close call” because this was the worst asthma attack he had seen in years. He really wanted to know what had triggered it because he was supposed to be in bed. The only thing he could think of was that he got a panic attack as he woke up. But just now he was relieved that James was ok. Exhausted but ok. And just like that he closed his eyes himself.

 


End file.
